This invention relates generally to photographic apparatus and, more particularly, to an improved snap-together tamper resistant strobe housing.
In the photographic field, electrically fired strobe units for transient illumination of scenes to be photographed have gained wide acceptance. In use of such strobes, it is necessary to use relatively high amounts of electrical power for achieving the desired illumination intensities required for proper scene lighting. Accordingly, it becomes imperative for safety reasons to provide a housing which suitably electrically insulates the user. Contemporaneous with this requirement are the requirements that the strobe unit be susceptible of convenient manufacture and assembly so as to enable production in a commercially competitive manner.
In regard to the latter requirements, it is known to provide housing components which can be easily assembled together in a snap-fit manner. Exemplary types of snap-fit housings are described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,346,210; 3,415,599; 3,617,013; 3,620,475; 3,712,557; 3,923,387; 4,015,790; 4,076,186; and 4,079,499. Generally, these housings are comprised of two flexible plastic members having components which are flexible, yet stiff enough to enable a secure snap-fit interengagement. While such housings serve in a reliable and satisfactory manner, potential exists that a user could effect disengagement of the snap-fit by merely laterally spreading or flexing the housing walls apart. Thus, although these housings facilitate easy assembly and can provide the necessary electrical insulation, there remains the possibility of a user relatively easily opening the housing, thereby exposing himself to the danger of electrical shock.
Attempts have been made to restrict or minimize disengagement of snap-fit members. One known approach is used in a snap together camera housing utilizing stop members on a first member cooperating with a flexible finger on a second member for restricting longitudinal reciprocation of the latching finger. While the foregoing approach is useful, it still suffers from the drawback that disengagement can be effected if the finger is moved laterally with respect to such longitudinal direction, as by a prying or flexing apart of the first and second members.
It will be appreciated, therefore, that conventional housings of the type noted suffer potential shortcomings. These shortcomings are, moreover, compounded by requirements that the housing and its locking components must be capable of mass production and manufacturing techniques as well as be within tolerance levels, incident to such techniques, for them to be acceptable in a competitive commercial market.